Farewell, Akatsuki
by FleetingArtUn
Summary: Pretty much, this is the Akatsuki's thoughts as they died/were killed. Yurp. All this angst will hopefully help me get my muse back for "Sometimes". First up, Sasori.
1. Memories

_**I'm giving "Sometimes" a break. No, not Hiatus. I just need to write something else. Also, I am posting a new poll on my page. Sometimes, I get in overly-angsty mode. The poll is "Would you like me to write more 'Humor' stories? If so, should they be like English Dub Issues?" So, yeah. Go vote on it, kthnxbye.**_

-+-+-

The Akatsuki were falling apart.

One by one, they fell into the black abyss.

No one cared. Not a single soul mourned their loss.

Truly, they led a pitiful existence. Not to be loved in their lives. Not to be missed in their deaths. None of them mattered. They were evil, it was meant to be that way.

They marched onward.

Death was so bland and dry. It was dark as well. Still, they moved onward.

One died, the others continued onward.

Two died, they didn't stop.

Three, four, and five were killed, not a single flinch.

They were picked off, one by one, until there was no one left.

No remorse or sadness.

Outwardly, at least.

-+-+-

_**AHMEGAWSH. Sam has done it again.**_

_**It's gonna be short, and it's gonna be angsty. The major thing here is the Akatsuki's thoughts as they died. First up is Sasori, and from there… whoever I want to do at the moment.**_

_**But yeah, shoot me. PLEASE.**_

_**Review.**_


	2. Sasori

Sasori fell.

That deranged grin would forever remain on his face. He hoped it scarred his grandmother. He hoped she died with that image in her mind.

He hated his grandmother. She lied to him, gave him false hope. She killed him when he was little. Yes, Sasori was already dead. All that remained of him was his empty, yet eternal, shell.

The first image that came to his mind as the world faded was his parents. He would have flinched, had it not been for his inability to move and his stubbornness. His parents were dead. His parents left him. They did not need him, or love him.

He was alone.

That was why he joined the Akatsuki. They were all alone, in some way. Freaks that were shunned from their villages for their differences.

Alone, alone.

But he was the most different of all of them.

Most Akatsuki had some strange bond with their partner. Maybe it was that desperation to have someone, that need for understanding.

But his partner left him. He was alone.

Even in the Akatsuki, that group of freaks, Sasori had failed. His own partner had abandoned him. That was the final straw. He had shut himself off after that, after Orochimaru left. In the last chance of places, the Akatsuki, Sasori had failed to find someone who understood him. Who had some sort of "care" for him, though he doubted that existed at all.

Then came along the _brat._

God, could anyone be more annoying?

The blonde was loud and abrupt, playful and stubborn, boisterous and bubbly.

He was everything Sasori was not. When Leader assigned him to Sasori that day, Sasori wondered what had gotten into him. The kid was the last person on earth that he would get along with.

They fought over everything. When to stop on missions, where to eat, if to eat, what the weather would be like. They just could not agree.

Art. That dumb blonde was mislead. Art was eternal. It always had been, always would be.

Sasori had told him that. Yet, even time after time and threat after threat, Deidara would stick out his tongue(s) and grin.

"_No, Sasori no Danna. You are the mislead one. Wait. One day, you'll die, un. You'll die, and I will join you. Then I'll rub it in. yeah. Remember this, Danna."_

He had remembered.

He smiled.

_Damn Brat. He better hurry up and die. It's already beginning to be too quiet without him._

And he continued to fall, the same smile plastered on his face.

-+-+-

I actually like this.

Maybe because it's practically dripping with angst.

Yurp. That's definitely it. I love Saso-kun. He's awesome to write angst about. :3

Review. I think Deidara will be next, haha!


	3. Deidara Part 1

_**Hola peoples! Guess who is so totally not dead and on hiatus! :D Yeah, I seem like I'm in too peppy a mood to write angst, don't I? But that's where you're wrong! There is NEVER a wrong time for angst! It's like beans, fruit, music…. And… stuff. It's good for your soul! 8D *cough* Yeh, that's the end of my Pro-Angst rant, lol. But don't even get me started on Pro-life… x33**_

-+-+-

The ground shook.

He didn't feel it.

The birds and animals in the vicinity squawked and screeched their struggling futile as they tried desperately to get away from the rapidly-expanding and decimating explosion.

He watched, though it was eerie. He listened, though it seemed to fade faster with every second.

The kid- _that_ kid, that _Uchiha_- with his "emotionless" eyes, sat down, his eyes now wide with awe, horror, and _fear_.

Deidara grinned. Though, he couldn't feel or see himself. So he highly doubted he was actually grinning. _Oh, whatever, no time to be analytical and judging now!_

His _eyes_. That damned gaze, emotionless for so long- _too long_, was fearful and amazed- just as Deidara told him to look. That brat didn't even realize he was falling right into the blonde's plan.

He threw his non-existent head back and laughed hysterically.

Art. _This_ was _art_.

The fear, the pain, the awe… the _emotion!_ He himself, _his art_- That was what broke it. Those eyes, those eyes, _those eyes_! Stoic and condescending once, are now filled with every emotion that true art should evoke!

Death was beautiful. Even if it was eternal and dark. He had died- or was he still in the process of dying?- looking upon that. No matter if he could never create another sculpture, another bomb… it was worth it, putting that face on an Uchiha.

Even if it wasn't the right one.

He nearly growled. The light was fading now, he felt as if he was falling.

And the beautiful view of the fearful runt was replaced by the blasé and all-too-unconcerned look of the kid's older brother- Uchiha Itachi.

Pride. That was what was broken that day.

Fear. That is what he left behind.

Hate. Replaced both of them.

Art. What he vowed to make of his situation.

He shook off Itachi's face and the memories, another familiar countenance coming to mind.

_Sasori no Danna._

He never quite got the old geezer. So cold, and almost as blasé as Itachi. He had sworn that he hated him, that even though he had to outwardly respect him, his "danna" would never _ever_ understand what true art was.

He thought that until they had gotten into their first real art argument.

The puppeteer spoke with such soft, hidden passion- like someone trying to protect their most precious feelings- it made Deidara rethink his first impression of Sasori.

He had passion, he did care about his art. He was just too "strong" to show it.

_Damn. What is with all these shinobi and appearing strong, yeah? What does it matter what asses like Hidan and Itachi think, un?! I'm an artist, I will always be misunderstood. Danna just doesn't_- He nearly flinched as he mentally corrected himself- _rather_, didn't _get it_.

"Huh, brat? Just because I wasn't around doesn't mean I don't exist anymore."

Deidara turned around as quick as he could to face the red-head's smirk that he knew he would find, only to look into pitch-black.

No one was there.

_I'm going crazy, un._

"Not any crazier than you already were."

He shook his head, turning a circle once more.

_This is just messed up. I'm hearing voices, for God's sake!_

"You know I can hear your thoughts as if you're speaking them aloud, right? In any case, quit reminiscing."

"Where the hell are you, smartass, un?!"

"Tch. That's no way to talk to me, brat. And idiot, if you would just open your eyes…"

_Oh. Damn._

-+-+-

_**I effing hate this, for the record. This will probably "Deidara- Part 1". I can't stand having humor as my wonderful artist's farewell. So… yeah. Next one will be super-angst Deidara's farewell. This one… well, feel free to tell me what a load of bull it is, lol. Took about ten minutes, so… yurp.**_


End file.
